wolf whistles
by sasukes
Summary: Heine, Naoto and the stray dog's desires. —Heine/Naoto.


they're taking over my life bye

/

This time around, Badou isn't with them. He's off with Mimi, letting her have her way with him in compensation for all the life-threatening situations he puts her in.

Heh, Life-threatening.

Kinda like the job Heine and Naoto had been sent to do: some family to take out, continue to squeeze and milk the last of Granny Liza's hopes in finding more of her kin. 'cept families are getting smarter, families are making alliances, helping each other out and what not. It's something neither Heine nor Naoto had taken into consideration.

And that had been the mistake—the dick move—long before they were even tasked with the job.

They'd been surrounded and regardless of Heine's abilities to heal and Naoto's skills, they had been in trouble. Yet they made it. By some fucked up chance, they'd put down the onslaught of men in cheap suits and in return they kept their own lives—cut and sliced, bruised and bleeding as they were.

Heine, for the life of him, couldn't understand how the hell he was out of breath. When was the last time he was out of breath, greedily sucking air through his parted lips? Yet there he was, being greedy, facial expression contorting into one of discomfort as the familiar sting of his body regenerating began to take effect.

He had a hand on his hip, his shoulders a bit hunched as the bullets that had pierced his left shoulder began to fall out, dropping—one, two, three—like metal flies. He turned to his temporary partner, half-eyeing her with his wine-red eyes narrowed with mild curiosity.

Naoto was crouched, her sword still in her grip and its sheath lying a little ways from her. Her hair was a tangled mess, half splattered with some poor fool's blood and curtaining her face. It wasn't like he was _worried _about her or anything but the way she kept looking down at the bloody ground was almost enough to make Heine wonder if she'd been mortally wounded.

"What," he began, his voice smooth and breathy, "did you reach your limit already, woman?"

She didn't get a chance to answer. There went that damn familiar quake that sent their sin city into an uproar. They were more frequent now than they had been in the past few weeks. If living amongst families that stole children and teenage girls to make them prostitutes had made everyone immune, the immunity had no answer to the quakes that came and went, leaving a herd of fucking Dogs in tow to wreak havoc.

Heine cracked the kinks out of his neck, cursing under his breath as the ground he stood on shook. In front of them, half a dozen of black mutts appeared before them, glass eyes seeing right through them yet making them targets.

"Ah, shit," he muttered, eyes blazing up as the familiar itch at the back of his neck began. And how the fuck does he scratch it? He's always wondered but there was never a goddamn answer and the fucking itch was damn unbearable.

He turned his attention to Naoto, his annoyance spiking when she failed to move upon the arrival of their new guests.

"Aren't you going to get up?" He scoffed, pulling out his guns and tilting his head back. "Figures, I gotta do all the work."

Except right then and there, Naoto stood, one hand lifting up to move her hair out of her face, the breeze of her movement flirting with her white shirt, coaxing it to open up.

Tch, her shirt had been ripped open, all her front exposed.

If Heine cared enough, he'd wonder what kind of bra she wore.

_Bet it's black and lacy_.

Fucking mutt inside his head. Heine twitched his head to the side, forcing the demon inside to shut up.

Naoto shifted into a stance, her grip tight on the hilt of her blade. The corner of Heine's lips tilted upwards into a sharp smirk, watching her movements and only moving once she did.

There's an echo inside his head, a combination of a sharp laugh and a twisted howl.

/

_Can we fuck her now?_

Heine grit his teeth, wine eyes blazed as he forced his attention to a box of cereal. He was only here for Nill—that was it, that was the only fucking reason. Nill wanted to go grocery shopping and she liked to be in the company of both Heine and Naoto.

Much to Heine's absolute annoyance.

The other guy inside his head wouldn't shut the hell up about it. When they'd sit at Buon Viaggio with Badou and Nill, he'd go on about how Naoto's legs were nice and long and how it'd be okay to fuck her right then and there because who the hell cared?

It happened when they were in the middle of jobs, when they'd both lingered at the Church at the same time, when Heine was trying to sleep, when he was showering—all the time.

It was fucking insane, he didn't fucking get it. For the most part, it was probably to annoy him and goddamn if it wasn't working.

Still, as they walked down the aisles of the nearest market, there was a howling in the back of his head that was stirring up a migraine.

He looked up from the cereal and to the approaching footsteps, observing Nill's wide-eyed expression as she tilted her head towards the cereal he'd been forcefully inspecting.

"No," he hissed and when she took a step back he tried to soften his expression. "I don't want it, its fine."

She took his hand in hers, leading him towards the cart where Naoto waited for them, half her face hidden behind her obnoxiously long scarf.

Her eyes were on him and, for a second, they locked with his and Heine sneered at her for the sake of doing the contrary of what was going on in his head.

/

He sighed as they leisurely walked down the streets. The sun was beginning to set and fucking Badou hadn't made any sort of signal that he either managed to do the job on his own or he was captured yet again and needed to be saved.

Next to him, Naoto walked in silence, her grip on the case where she carried her blade tight enough to get her bony knuckles to make her skin go white. Heine hid his scowl, tilting his head and staring into a darkened alley for a source of distraction.

_But can we fuck her_?

Fuck off, he wanted to hiss. Instead, he let out a growl that caused the woman's attention to turn towards him. The skin where her attention settled burned and the vein at the side of his throat twitched when he swallowed thickly.

_Literally it's so fuckin' easy for ya right now, y'always make it so difficult. Goddamn prude, lemme out and I'll show our body a good time._

Heine sneered, lifting his attention to watch as a speeding car chased after a redhead.

Fucking finally.

/

He froze once he arrived, watching as Naoto charged to the three mutts in black that towered over her, Nill hiding behind the shit Bishop by one of the corners of the entrance.

Heine sucked in air through his teeth, watching Naoto dodge and spin and slash like the goddamn blade maiden she was. He could admit she was good, could admit she looked some kind of mesmerizing—one that he wasn't all too familiar because all he knew was blood and twisted outcomes, nightmares and the closest thing to family ripping each other apart.

_Damn shit, if she don't look fuckin' attractive—look at the way her skirt goes up, though._

"Fuck you," he sneered, wondering if this form of torture was better than it just trying to take over by force. "Shut the fuck up for once."

He pulled his guns out, watching as Naoto was pinned to the ground, straddled by one of his mother dearest's lapdogs with nothing but her blade in between them.

Heine aimed and fired without much trouble, listening to the demon inside his head: _that could be us_.

/

It's when he loses control in a fight and the other one takes over that he smashes his lips to hers. The kiss is all but fierce, all teeth and sucking and pulling.

Naoto is confused and taken aback for the most of it but, fuck, when she kisses him back if it doesn't fucking do weird things to him. Heine gains control halfway through it, lost in the desperate movements of their lips to even try and pull away, his nails running up and down her arms.

He shoves her away when he remembers that despite all the shit done to his body, he still needed to breathe. She stared at him, blue-eyed and red-lipped and Heine wasn't sure if the groan was coming from his other self or if this was really him.

He bared his teeth at her and she sneered back at him a second later.

When he crashed his lips to hers again though, half shoving up a wall and digging his nails onto the soft flesh of her thigh, Heine knew it was off his own volition, the stray dog inside him howling.


End file.
